


Marry You (Percabeth One Shot)

by fizzaroo99



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzaroo99/pseuds/fizzaroo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase<br/>One Shot<br/>Based off the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars because as soon as I heard that song I thought it would be perfect for them. <3</p><p>First Percabeth fic</p><p>Also on:<br/>wattpad: FeliciaRocks<br/>tumbr: doctorsexystardis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You (Percabeth One Shot)

"Percy! Where are you taking me?!" Annabeth laughed and squealed when he picked her up over his shoulder.

"I'm not saying anything! I know you hate surprises but this is something you'll have to wait for," his smile grew as she continued to try to get him to tell the secret.

"Percy Jackson you put me down right now!" They were already at the beach by camp and the sun was setting, he chuckled, "Okay,okay wise girl, We are here anyways." 

He set her onto the floor and kissed the top of her head, he beamed at her and held her hand, tugging her along the sand to a small candle lit picnic.

"Oh-" Annabeth's voice caught in her throat," Percy what is this for?"

"You'll see, just stand right there," he pressed play on the little music player in his pocket and bit his lip nervously as the music started to play.

***Que music***

"It's a beautiful night..." Percy started to sing, softly, glancing up at her.

"We're looking for something dumb to do. 

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." Annabeth smiled as Percy started doing a little dance with his serenade.

"Is it the look in your eyes," Percy started singing with more confidence.  
"Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." Percy grabbed Annabeth's hands and started walking with her down to the water.

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl." They started dancing, and Annabeth blushed slightly, their feet being washed over by the water.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

"Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." They looked into each other's eyes deeply, and Percy kissed her on the nose, keeping in time with the song.

"Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl." Annabeth giggled and splashed some water up at him, running back up to the picnic.

"If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl." Percy chased her and they ran up and down the beach.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

"Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." Percy caught her and picked her up bridal style, grinning brightly at her.

[x2:]  
"Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby."

"Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." He set her down on her feet and got down on one knee.

"Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." Percy took a small black box from his pocket and looked up at Annabeth, whom let out a small gasp. 

"Now, I know I may not be the best singer, I'm definitely not bless by Poseidon with a great voice, but I hope it wasn't awful enough to make you say no when I ask;  
Annabeth Chase, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?" He looked up at her expectantly.

"Oh Seaweed-brain, Of course I will." She smiled and he hugged her tightly, spinning her around.

"Besides who else is gonna keep you out of trouble when we're older, " she said cheekily, kissing him passionately.


End file.
